nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuga Moriko
'Character First Name:' Moriko 'Character Last Name:' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' Guest_LamiasLove 'Nickname: (optional)' Momo, Mori 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 07/21/189 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakure 'Height:' 4'6" 'Weight:' 78lbs 'Blood Type:' AB+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' TBA 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure No Soto 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Moriko, due to many different happenings throughout her past, is a child harboring a large torrent of emotions that are constantly pent up inside of her. This comes from the fact that she has a hard time communicating how she feels to other people, and also has a lack of trust in others until she has had quite a bit of time to warm up to them. However, once someone has gained her trust, even if she doesn't express it she cherishes them deeply and is willing to give up quite a bit to protect them. She also, at times, is very disinterested in even some important materials, constantly seeking some sort of stimulus for her mind that's new and intriguing. 'Behaviour:' On the outside of things, Moriko comes off as a rather crass individual without much of a care for those around her. She has a tendency to be overly blunt and has a hard time trying to "sugar-coat" anything that she says when she is asked her opinion on something. On top of that, she is seen as very lazy or disinterested even back in her academy days, as she would often times ignore the teacher until they gave an example, which was all she really needed. When not in the public eye however, Moriko is extremely passionate about improving herself and her abilities, constantly training by herself until she can hardly move, which at times causes her to sleep in, adding to the "lazy" persona. 'Nindo: (optional)' Again? ...Alright 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hyūga clan Is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Chakra Manipulation 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu 'Chakra color:' Lavendar 'Weapon Inventory:' Genin (50 pieces) Please allocate now 'Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10)' Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 (9) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 21 (21) ''' '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 (10) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total:50 Speed Strength 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' TBA 'Background Information:' Moriko was brought in to the world by her father and mother, Akira Hyuga and Miyumi Hyuga. From birth she was encouraged to excel, being given toys that were supposed to be only for intellectual children or toys that would supposedly make her smarter, etc. As she grew up her parents of course sent her off to the academy where she did fairly well in her classes, but that wasn't enough for her father. He scolded her and punished her on multiple occasions for not blowing the different assessments out of the water, though he had some right to. Moriko had the potential to excel, but didn't really have the drive to do so. She didn't see a point in proving herself while she was in the academy, it wasn't really until she was out in the shinobi world that things started to matter, besides, if she didn't stand out, she wouldn't be a target. As time went on, things started to change though, when Moriko was half-way through the academy, Moriko's mother fell ill. It was a disease that seemed to come out of nowhere, and one that seemed to be taking a hold of Miyumi Hyuga's life. As her mother died, she left two letters, one to Akira, and one to Moriko, each with advice and a last wish for the both of them. To Akira, she left instructions, asking him to go a bit easier on his daughter, and to Moriko, she asked that she always do her best. Moriko took that advice, however her father, not so much. Akira blamed Moriko in a way, for her mother's death, saying that she couldn't recover because she was too stressed worrying about how Moriko was doing in school. Instead of encouraging her, this hurt her. She occasionally skipped class and would get in trouble while there, getting in fights with other students quite often since she was easy to get riled up. However, as time went on, some people saw through her false persona of anger and uncaring and befriended her. Slowly her attitude towards school, if only slightly, got better until she started applying herself more and more, fully realizing her mother's wishes as she persevered through the final parts of the academy. On the day of the final exams before becoming a genin, Moriko had risen to be one of the top ten in her class. Proving to herself, and her mother watching from the skies, that she was doing what she could, even if other's didn't see it. 'Roleplaying Library:' Entry Test for Moriko 9-30-15 'Approved by:' Yamanaka Itsumo 9/30/2015